Make a Wish
by IsaBones
Summary: Will queria o aniversário perfeito para Emma. Songfic baseada na música "Birthday - Destiny's Child"


Podia ser mais um dia qualquer, mas não era. Era muito especial. O aniversário de Emma. Will passou todo o mês anterior planejando algo especial para ela, pois era o primeiro aniversário dela que podiam comemorar desde que eles se tornaram um casal. E que jeito seria mais especial do que algo romântico e inesquecível somente para eles dois, a sós?

_The time has come and it's finally here (O tempo veio e está finalmente aqui)  
Have a candle light dinner or just settle down my dear (Podemos jantar à luz de velas ou apenas sossegar, amor)  
Whatever you like boy it's all up to you (Tudo que você quiser garoto, é tudo para você)  
We can celebrate baby cause it's your birthday (Podemos celebrar, baby é seu aniversário)_

Naquele dia ele saiu pouco mais de uma hora mais cedo que ela do serviço para poder arrumar os últimos detalhes do que havia preparado. E, lá pelas cinco horas da tarde, foi buscá-la no McKinley.  
-Parabéns, amor. – Will disse suavemente.  
Emma levantou os olhos e se deparou com ele parado à porta de seu escritório com uma linda rosa vermelha na mão. Ela sorriu.  
-Oh, Will. Obrigada! Não fique aí parado, entre...  
Ele obedeceu, parou diante dela, apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa dela e a beijou. Ela logo correspondeu o beijo e o aprofundou. Os dois se separaram sorrindo.  
-O que faz aqui, Will? Você costuma vir me buscar ás seis. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Aconteceu sim, Em. Hoje é um dia muito especial: o seu aniversário. Então, vim te buscar para comemorar... – Ele sorriu.  
-Eu tenho alguns relatórios dos alunos para fazer. Quando eu terminar, nós podemos...  
Will a calou com outro beijo.  
-Seu aniversário é mais importante. E eu não saio daqui sem você! Se quiser, eu faço todos os relatórios para você amanhã! Mas hoje, não... É o seu dia. –Ele usou todo o seu charme para convencê-la, pois sabia que isso era infalível e ela logo cederia aos seus "encantos".  
-Ok. – Emma se levantou e começou a ajeitar alguns papéis. –Deixe apenas...  
Will nem ao menos deu tempo para que ela terminasse a frase. A pegou pela mão, puxando a moça sala afora, e juntos saíram do escritório.  
-Vamos! – Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir e parecia bastante eufórico.  
-Eu só queria saber o porquê de tanta pressa, Sr. William Schuester! – ela riu.  
-É uma surpresa! Você vai ver...  
Ao chegarem ao apartamento deles, Will pegou as chaves para abrir a porta.  
-Feche os olhos.  
-Por quê? – Ela parecia curiosa.  
-Como eu disse: é uma surpresa. Promete que não vai olhar?  
-Combinado. – Então, ela fechou os olhos, como ele havia pedido.  
Depois de abrir a porta, Will cobriu os olhos de Emma com as mãos e a guiou para dentro do apartamento.  
Quando tirou as mãos do rosto da namorada, ela ficou encantada com o que viu.  
Havia uma mesa preparada para os dois, luz de velas, tudo em um clima muito romântico.  
-Oh, Will... Isso é... Lindo!

_Now close your eyes babe, listen to the melody (Agora feche os olhos querida, ouça a melodia)  
Anything you want my sweet just ask me (Tudo o que você quiser, meu doce, é só me pedir)  
It's the day for us to share (É o dia para nós compartilharmos) _

_so leave your problems outta me (então, deixe seus problemas de fora)  
It's right here in me and make this day history (Está bem aqui e fazeremos deste dia histórico)_

Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços e o beijou com paixão.  
-Obrigada, amor. Você não existe mesmo...  
-Eu faço tudo por você, Em! Só falta uma coisa...  
-O quê?  
Will se separou de Emma, pegou o controle remoto do aparelho de som na mão e apertou o "play". Em segundos, a sala foi tomada pelo som de "Because you loved me", da Celine Dion. Ele então a abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
-Feliz aniversário, amor.  
-Você sabe que só é feliz porque eu te tenho aqui comigo, não é?  
-E se você quiser, pode ser mais ainda...  
Ela corou. Will adorava isso nela. Mesmo eles tendo tanta intimidade um com o outro, Emma continuava tímida e doce, assim como quando a conheceu.  
-Vamos jantar? – Ele apontou a mesa para ela.  
-Claro. – Ela sorriu ainda com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.  
Will puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar.  
-Obrigada, Will. – Emma deu um beijo no rosto do namorado.

_It's your birthday, we could spend time together (É seu aniversário, poderíamos passar um tempo juntos)  
We gon' celebrate, you and me (Nós vamos comemorar, eu e você)  
It's your birthday, so baby blow out the candle (É o seu aniversário, baby, assopre a vela)  
We gon' celebrate, you know it's your birthday  
(Nós vamos comemorar, você sabe que é seu aniversário)_

Depois de sentados, eles se serviram e começaram a jantar. Eles riram, conversaram e namoraram bastante. Em determinado momento, Will se levantou e caminhou em direção á cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou a sala com um cupcake com cobertura cor de rosa e uma pequena vela acesa em cima dele, nas mãos e o colocou na mesa, em frente a Emma.  
-Sopre a vela. E não se esqueça de fazer um pedido.  
Ela riu.  
-O que foi, amor? Acha isso engraçado? Você sabe que tudo o que você quiser pode se realizar. Basta querer de verdade.  
-Como, por exemplo? – ela questionou.  
-Não sei se isso serve de exemplo, mas... É uma coisa que eu desejei nos últimos anos. E acho que agora vai se realizar...  
Emma se fez ainda mais confusa.  
Will puxou de dentro do bolso uma caixinha forrada com camurça azul marinho e abriu exibindo uma linda aliança. Então, se ajoelhou diante dela. Ela ficou boquiaberta e sem palavras.  
-Em, depois que nós começamos a namorar, me sinto uma pessoa diferente. Tudo para mim tem um significado novo e eu percebi que não quero estar com você somente agora, ou por anos. É para sempre. Se você me permitir, ainda quero comemorar mais muitos aniversários seu ao seu lado... Emma Pillsbury, quer se casar comigo?  
Ele estava nervoso e até mesmo com medo da resposta que Emma daria. A moça então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois de alguns segundos, o encarou e sorriu. Aquilo era um sim? Ou não?  
-Will Schuester, isso me pegou de surpresa... Mas também é tudo que eu mais queria! Eu aceito!

Emma e Will se levantaram e deram um abraço apertado. Depois, se beijaram novamente. Quando finalmente se separam, Emma riu como havia feito quando ele lhe entregou o cupcake.  
-O que foi agora, amor? –Will olhava dentro dos olhos dela.  
- Acho que não poderei mais fazer um desejo...  
-Por que não?  
-Porque agora já tenho tudo o que quero.  
-Eu sei como tornar isso ainda melhor... – Ele sorriu.  
-Sabe? – Ela sorriu de volta. Parecia que conseguia captar os pensamentos dele.  
-Bem, acho que você já faz alguma idéia do que eu quero dizer... –Will pegou a mão de Emma e beijou delicadamente.  
Seu corpo reagiu quase que instantaneamente. Ela soube disso quando um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, fazendo-a sentir uma enorme onda de excitação com o simples toque do rapaz, que agora se tornara seu noivo.

_Now the mood is right now, and you don't have to fantasize (Agora, vamos nos animar nesse momento, e você não precisa fantasiar)  
All your dreams could come true but it's up to you (Todos os seus sonhos podem se tornar realidade, mas isso cabe a você)  
If you can't decide boy just give me all your mind  
(Se você não pode decidir, menino só me de suas idéias) _

_I got a surprise, a present that you'll like. (Eu tenho uma surpresa, um presente que você vai gostar)_

Will destribuia beijos pelo torso de Emma e se divertia ao ver as diferentes reações que a moça tinha. Em seguida, ele passou para o pescoço dela, depois para o rosto, até que chegou em sua boca e lhe mordiscou o lábio. Ele sorriu e a guiou para o quarto...  
Mais tarde, deitados na cama, Emma estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Will. Os dois respiravam quase que em sincronia.  
-Eu te amo, Em. Eu gostaria de te dar o melhor presente do mundo hoje.  
Emma se sentou e virou-se para Will.  
-Acredite, Will. Você me deu o melhor presente de todos. Foi o melhor aniversário da minha vida... – Ela disse suavemente.  
Ele sorriu e sentou-se também. Ajeitou com delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e beijou sua bochecha. Ela então suspirou.  
-Will, eu também tenho um presente para você...  
Ela pegou a mão do noivo e a pôs sobre sua barriga. Não precisava dizer mais nada, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e seus olhos marejaram.  
-Você será um ótimo papai... – Will a abraçou, os olhos dela também marejaram e em poucos segundos os dois deixaram lágrimas caírem.  
Foi o aniversário perfeito.


End file.
